Normandy high: tough time crazy rides
by Darkoslim
Summary: Instead of the galactic reaper outburst, Megan Riley Shepard is in high school fighting for Miranda Lawson's heart, but something is holding her back and that something is a someone Ashley Williams, her best friend since preschool, there's something about her something special… futa femshep content also smut femshep/Miranda femshep/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: new story hi guys! Everyone looks how they do from mass effect 3 and yes this is awesome DEFAULT FEMSHEP WITH THE RED HAIR green eyes freckles ect.**

* * *

Shepard household

6:00 A.M.

"Meg! Get up!"

Shepard groaned and uncovered herself, the cold air hit her and she jumped right back into her bed falling back to sleep slowly but surely, before she could fully let sleep take over her body her mom, Hannah, came bursting into her room.

"Get up." Her mom said.

Shepard's eyes snapped open."Okay…damn." Shepard mumbled.

"Be downstairs in 30 minutes." Hannah said trailing into down the stairs.

16 year old Megan Riley Shepard was on her way to Normandy high for what? To so call 'learn?' Yeah right, all their able to teach you is to sit down and shut up and follow the crowd. Shepard hated school, it was pointless she was smart but liked sports better she wished that all they did was gym for 2 hours and then they would all be sent home. No books no homework no report card no nothing.

But of course she was a kid and did what was she was told, Shepard gathered up the strength to get to her shower.

Everyone had…errr problems including Shepard, but it was nothing major just that she had a penis but there were pros and also cons, some pros were well no period no worrying about getting pregnant or raped and that it was pretty good size maybe 10 inches, everyone knew about it, Shepard never tried to hide it, it was too big. Some cons were it was kinda weird and abnormal and some people didn't like it.

Shepard got out of the shower and did the usual in the morning things like brushing your teeth and peeing everywhere except the toilet. She walked over to her closet and picked out a AE Flannel navy blue and red shirt, kaki skinny jeans and hi-top black And white converse.

Shepard grabbed her book bag and proceed down the stairs to where she smelled her favorite blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Do I really have to go to school today? Like seriously?" Shepard groaned sitting down to the table to eat her breakfast.

"Like yeah…and besides I would figure you would want to see your girlfriend." Hannah smiled.

Shepard raised a brow in confusion. "My?…SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"AWHHH come on meggy why not she's a straight A student captain of the volleyball team, she's a better influence than jack," Hannah smirked. "Annnnnd she's cute."

"Too damn awkward mom." Shepard muttered taking a hearty bite of her food.

Ashley Williams, yes Ashley! Shepard has known this girl since fucking pre-school, but she did have to say she did grow up pretty well like reeeeeaaaally well.

"Yeah, well she'll be here to pick me up so don't get all awkward and pull out baby pictures and stuff." Shepard said dumping her plate into the sink.

"I won't I promise."

Then, there was a knock at the door Shepard walked over and answered it, it was Ashley, Shepard's heart skipped a beat at the sight of beautiful girl.

"You look really beautiful today." Shepard smiled.

Ashley smirked. "I'm just wearing a tank and some shorts meg."

'Oh my god those legs though!' Shepard thought bitting her lip.

"Earth to damn Megan? You ready to go?" Ashley smiled.

Shepard redden. 'God! This girl made me blush! Megan Riley Shepard doesn't not blush around girls!' Shepard smiled nervously. "Yeah let's go."

...

The two walked into the school trying to avoid all the unwanted traffic, and just get to their class.

Once In class the two sat beside each other as always. The bell rung and class began.

"Did you do homework?" Shepard whispered.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't so I did it for you." Ashley said handing her a paper.

Shepard to the paper slowly and her bottom lip trembled."You care so much."

Shepard wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist."I wuv you."

Ashley smiled and pushed Shepard off of her."I know you do, that's why your buying me lunch."

"W-"

"SHEPARD PAY ATTENTION!" Udina yelled.

Ashley and jack stifled a laugh, while Shepard looked at the teacher in shock.

"Attention class we have new student. Her name is treat her with respect and that is the way she'll treat you.

A raven haired fair skinned gorgeous girl walked in and stood beside udina.

"I prefer Miranda." She said dripping with a Australian accent.

"Damn…" shepard said under her breath.

"You can take a seat beside Shepard." Udina said.

Shepard winked at the girl and give a big goofy smile.

Miranda sighed. "Can I possibly sit somewhere else?"

Udina sit down in his seat. "Maybe you misunderstood when I say you can do something that's not a choice."

Miranda rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Shepard.

"Pstttt! pstttt! pstttt!" Shepard hissed.

"I would like it if you wouldn't do that." Miranda scolded.

Shepard smiled. "Why? Does it irritate you ?"

"Look whatever your name is, I came here to learn not to fraternize with people like you." Miranda said hotly.

"People like me?" Shepard raised a brow.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Annoying idiotic yes people like you."

"I'm hurt that you would be so bias about me." Shepard said in mockery."But I'm so happy you already know my personality…it's like we're soul mates."

Miranda scoffed."In your dreams."

...SEX ED

"Today class we will watch a video on the reproduction of asari."

Shepard raised her hand. Ms. T'soni took notice and called on her.

"Megan? Questions?"

Shepard smiled."Yeah, if we're watching asari inter coarse I can just bring some vids from home."

The class bursted out in a snickers.

"Alright class that's enough and that won't be need Megan thank you." Mrs. T'soni smiled.

She started the film but Shepard wasn't gonna pay attention until it got good.

"So jack…who in here would you…?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Vega."

"Ew."

"New girl."

"I would fucking destroy that shit."

"Ashley."

"Hey! Hey hey! Whoa man, she's off limits."

Jack raised a brow. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk about your girlfriend like that."

"She not my girlfriend its just you know…she's not my girlfriend." Shepard said.

"Riggggggghht." Jack whispered.

Ashley, who was sitting in front of them, plopped a note on Shepard's desk. Shepard pick up the note and it read: Your place after school? ;P

Shepard took this as a opportunity she wrote: Sure my moms not gonna be there she on business you know what that means. :P

Shepard handed the note and watched her read it,she giggled, 'that's so cute!' Shes writing back when she was done she smiled and handed Shepard the noted.

Shepard unfolded it and it said: AWESOME! Sleepover? Can't wait! It's gonna be just like when we were kids…

Shepard smiled. When the two were kids they would make pillow forts eat ice cream and pizza watch scary movies and play video games.

Shepard wrote back: YEAH! And I think I have a crush…

Shepard handed the note and watched her read it she gasped and cover her mouth, she got out of her seat and sat beside Shepard.

"Who is it!?" Ashley said wide eyed.

Shepard shrugged."The new girl I like her she's got something about her she's so confident and authoritative and sexy I love it."

Ashley frowned. "She's a bitch, you deserve better."

Shepard scooted there desk together and wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"Aww your right why I need her when I have you ash." Shepard said giving her kisses on the cheek.

Ashley pushed her away and chuckled. "Get off me."

Shepard loved messing with her friend, she gave a big lick on the cheek, Ashley hated when she did that but her reaction is so cute Shepard loved it.

"Ew! Megan I'm gonna kill you!" Ashley said wiping her cheek.

"Love you ash."

...Lunch

"Thank you meggy." Ashley smiled.

Shepard took a sip of her water."No problem babe."

"Ugh! Are you guys banging? Or what?" Jack yelled.

Ashley blushed from the question while Shepard simply laughed.

"No, we aren't." Shepard smiled.

"Well you need too because the sexual tension between you two is hella awkward." Jack said shaking her head.

Shepard smiled and shook her head. Her and ash were just friends. Right?

"Anyways, meg, will you pleassssse come with me to volleyball practice? I know you'll be missing your football practice and all b-"

Shepard smiled."Ash it's okay ill miss practice for you it's cool."

Ashley smiled and gave Shepard a big hug. "Aww thank you! Meggy! I love you!"

Shepard smiled. "Anything for you ash."

Jack gagged."Ughhh! You guys make sick, ill see you guys later.

Jack got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria shaking her head the whole way.

Shepard looked around the cafeteria trying to spot her crush, miss lawson, but to her surprise the girl was already looking at her she looked completely bored and Shepard knew why she was sitting with the most boring guy in the world, Jacob.

Shepard laughed at her and waved Miranda snapped out of her trance and looked away quickly and tried to look like she was the slightest bit interested in Jacob.

Ashley tapped Shepard on the shoulder."You finish?"

"Yeah come on let's go."

...Ash's volleyball practice

Shepard sat on the bleachers on her phone texting jack about Random shit, she looked up from her phone to stare at Ashley, she was sweaty and she was wearing tight shorts and belly shirt.

"Wow…" Shepard whispered.

A hour later Ashely was done with practice and ready to go to Shepard's house.

"So how did I do? Do you think I'm a little out of shape?" Ashley said biting her bottom lip.

Shepard looked at Ashley her body was amazing she didn't lack muscle anywhere.

"Hell no, your perfectly in shape your body is amazing and did awesome." Shepard said.

Ashley smiled. "Watch out meggy, it almost sounds like your flirting."

"Well maybe I am Williams."

...Shepard household 7:00 p.m.

When Shepard and Ashley left the school the went to pick up their pizza get some ice cream and rent a couple of movies.

"Megan I'm gonna take a shower k?" Ash said running up the stairs.

"K, ill start on the fort." Shepard smiled.

Shepard gathered all the covers and pillows in the house and brought them into her room, she worked hard on the floor she wanted it actually look like something.

Once she was done she took a step back to look at it, it was shit. And she knew it but it was comfortable and she knew was gonna sleep good tonight.

"Wow it looks…" Ashley said.

"Damn girl you scared me." Shepard said outing a hand on her chest. "And are those my clothes?"

Ash was wearing football Normandy high t-shirt with Shepard's name on it and some red gym shorts.

"Yeah they're big on me but they're comfortable." Ashley blushed lightly.

"You look adorable." Shepard said walking to her closet.

Shepard pulled out a plain white shirt and some boxers.

"I'm gonna take shower okay?" Shepard said.

"Okkkkay but don't keep me waiting."

...10:00 p.m.

"I'm scared, those movies were scary." Ashley whispered into Shepard's chest.

Shepard exhaled, this would happen all the time they were kids ash would get scared and Shepard would comfort her until the fell asleep.

"It's okay baby I'm here." Shepard said running her finger through her hair.

Ashley pulled Shepard closer clenching onto her for dear life.

"Don't let go." Ashley whimpered.

Shepard chuckled. "Why in the hell would I do that."

"I love you." Ashley said faintly.

Shepard closed her eyes."I love you two."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi guys! review and enjoy**

* * *

9:21 a.m.

Shepard woke up before Ashley giving her time to take care of her things because Ashley could spend 5 hours in the bathroom doing random pointless shit.

Shepard muffled a yawned as she made sure to carefully remove Ashley's arm from around her waist. Their legs were intertwine, she decided it would be easier to just not to care, but she had to get to the bathroom, she slowly reached down to untangle their legs.

"Megan…" Ashley said in hush voice.

Shepard cursed under her breath she thought she had for sure woke up the beauty. But she didn't she just made everything worst, Ashley wrapped herself around Shepard even tighter.

"Great…" Shepard muttered.

Shepard felt warm and tingly all over her body this happened everytime ash touched her, it felt amazing and even made shepard secretly feel safe. Shepard began to get lost in thought, but eventually she couldn't resist sleep anymore and she soon gave in.

10:43

This time Ashley woke up, well she was awake before but Megan was trying to get to the bathroom and that wasn't happening.

Ashley climbed off of Shepard and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Once she was done in the bathroom she wrapped herself in a towel and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning me- oh hello who are you?" A lady said.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm the Shepard's new maid oh you must be Ashley my grandmother speaks of you a lot." The woman said

Ashley raised a brow."Grandmother?…Isabel?"

When Shepard was younger she had a nanny, Isabel, she was kinda like a second mother to Shepard scratch that, A second mother to Shepard.

The lady nodded."Si, I am her granddaughter, Maria, I took her spot after she retired."

Ashley took a look at her, she was wearing a old French maid uniform with the shirt half button up and the skirt a little shorter than normal her brown rich hair draped Down her shoulders and back, she was Hispanic Ashley could hear it in her voice, her eyes were light gray and blue. In short to Ashley's dismay she was hot.

Ashley pressed her lips together."Mhmm, your a little young to be a maid aren't you?"

Maria tilted her head and smiled."Well your never to young to start making money, no?"

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud groan.

"Gooooodddddmorning world!" Shepard yelled bouncing down the stairs.

"Good morning Megan." Maria smiled.

"Good morning Maria, annnnd good morning…"Shepard gave Ashley a huge kiss on the cheek. "Ash."

Ashley smiled."Since Maria's here don't you think you should put on clothes?"

Shepard only had on her hollister pink and green boxer briefs and her white nike sports bra. So her package was just kinda flopping around everywhere.

"…Says the girl with just a towel on." Shepard smirked.

"No no its quite alright I've seen Megan in this state before." Maria implied.

Ashley frowned."Oh you have?"

'This bitch is pushing it…"Ashley thought.'No way she thinks she can just gawk at Megan's amazing body and Megan not notice.'

"Oh yes," Maria walked over to Shepard and Laid a hand on her chest. "And I've enjoyed every minute of it."

"Im que va a disfrutar de mierda patadas en el culo." Ashley mumbled.(S/N if you didn't know Ashley is in fact half Hispanic in the game.)

Maria raised a brow."Excuse me?"

Ashley stepped closer."I think you understood me clearly, if you didn't. Let me say it again IM GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY BEATING YOUR ASS!"

Shepard stepped between them."Whoa ladies chill out, Maria, you can go clean my room and do my laundry. While ash, go put on some clothes."

Ashley marched up the stairs."Fine."

Ashley stomped her way into Shepard's room, she surely had left some clothes over here from their previous sleepovers and she did. Ashley wore some short shorts a red Hollister v-neck and red vans to match.

She trotted down the stairs to see Shepard on the couch still in her underwear playing some war game she loved so much.

Ashley put her hands on her hips."Megan." She called.

"Huh." Shepard said not taking her eyes off of the tv.

"Megan, I need to go to the mall for some things."

Shepard shrugged. "Ok well I'm pretty sure you'll have fun."

Ashley smirked deviously but kept it hid. "Oh I'm pretty sure I will since kaidan's going…"

Shepard walked up the stairs. "Ha. That's funny because I was just thinking about going also. She said.

...

Shepard rushed to take a shower, she just wanted to get this all over with.

Shepard walked over to her closet and picked out a white Hollister v-neck, light brown cargos, red black and white hi-top Adidas, a white nike beanie and red ray band sunglasses.

Shepard walked down the stairs greeted by a happy Ashley.

Shepard pouted."What?"

Ashley grabbed Shepard's hand."I know we're best friends but god you look good,come on let's go."

...

The two waited in the food court for…Kaidan.

Shepard frowned."Ugh why is he even coming? I hate that guy he always fumbles at practice or doesn't catch the ball."

"Shh here he comes." Ashley sighed. "oh my gosh why!?"

Shepard raised a brow."What? Is he wearing a scarf or something?"

Kaidan smiled. "Ash! It's so good to see you and I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend…and I see you brought one too."

Shepard turned around to look at Kaidan but instead saw Miranda. After that Shepard sprung up from the table with a big smile.

"Huh. You just couldn't stay away could you?" Shepard smiled.

"Kaidan you didn't tell me this was gonna be here." Miranda sighed.

Shepard smiled even wider. "Ash. You didn't tell me that Miranda was gonna be here, shit I would've been dressed before you."

Miranda rolled her eyes."Oh god why me?"

"Anyways," Kaidan said siting down next to Ashley.

"let's eat."

Miranda had no choice but to sit beside Shepard so she sat down next to the red haired girl.

"Whatever you guys want ill pay." Shepard said.

Kaidan waved a hand dismissively."No no Shepard I got it."

"Alright if you say so, I want the chicken, pizza

Burger, cheeseburger, corn dog, hot dog, 2 order of fries onion rings, curly fries, milkshake, sprite, orange juice, think you can cover that? Didn't think so," Shepard pulled out her wallet. "Now, whatever you guys want I'm paying."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "What is up with you guys having to pay for everything? Maybe I should pay."

"Ash. Please, you can't pay and neither can Miranda you guys are kinda the girls in the situation." Shepard explained.

Miranda scoffed. "I think that is a bit sexist, do you not know what year it is?"

Shepard rested her leg on top of Miranda's."Well excuse me for wanting to take care of my girl."

"I'm sorry Shepard but Miranda's already spoken for." Kaidan said flipping his scarf.

Shepard smiled."Your not much competition."

Kaidan frowned. "Not by me idiot, by Jacob."

Shepard looked at Miranda in disbelief. "Are you serious? Jacob?"

Miranda pushed Shepard's leg away finally. "It's none of your business, and even if I did whats wrong with it?"

Shepard's mouth hung open."He's so fucking boring! Hearing him talk makes me want to drown myself like legit lay in the tub and drown myself."

Kaidan flipped his scarf once more. "Oh please Shepard, like you had a chance."

"If you don't stop flipping that damn scarf!" Shepard yelled.

Kaidan stood up."Or what? What are you gonna do about it?"

Shepard got out of her chair. "I've been waiting to kick your ass."

Ashley stood up."MEGAN! Sit down."

Shepard fist were clenched together so tight that her knuckles were white, but she looked at ash and it immediately calmed her down, she took her seat just as Kaidan she did.

It was quiet for quite a bit until a waitress came over.

"Hello my name is Sally, ill be your waitress today are you ready to order?" The perky girl smiled.

The girl was pretty hot she had blonde hair big hazel doe eyes and amazing body features.

Shepard ordered first.

"Yeah uh can I get the cheesy burger without onions." Shepard smiled.

The girl gave a huge smile. "No onions huh? Who are you kissing later on?"

"Well hopefully you." Shepard winked.

Ashley stared at her in amazement, 'Megan must have huge balls or a huge ego, she could've been turned down so easily. Shes obviously is a pig I would've turned her down in a heart beat but who could turn down that face?no! i would've turned her down…okay maybe not.' Ashley thought.

Miranda skipped through the menu pretending to care about what to get to eat but she really cared about the conversation going on between that girl Sally and Megan. 'How could she just flirt with another girl in front of me like that?! Well why do I care if I was that girl I would have turned Megan down the second she said that lame arse pick up line.' Shepard nudged Miranda playfully and smiled. 'Okay maybe not…'

Kaidan rolled his eyes at Shepard. 'Look at them.' Kaidan thought. 'Why is this Sally girl still talking to Shepard? Sheeee doesn't like you! You whore!' Kaidan flipped his scarf. 'I don't give a damn…ugh why can't Shepard like dick? I've seen hers and let me tell you oh my god! It's beautiful I would ride that thang if I ever got the chance…Miranda does not know what she's missing! I tried to tell her on the way here but she wouldn't listen!'

The car ride…

"Sooooo…" Kaidan smiled.

Miranda raised a brow. "So what?"

Kaidan smirked."I heard in first period Friday you and Shepard were flirting…"

Miranda facepalmed. "Oh my god not you too!"

"Girl, believe me if I were you I would've already got with that! We were in the locker room I saw Shepard in the shower, I just wanted ride that big-"

Miranda covered his mouth. "Woah! Kaidan! So now your stalking her?"

"Come on Miri! If you saw that big ass dick your mouth would drool, I just wanna…here's how I would ride that dick, ohhh Shepard give it to me oh my god cum in me! Please! Your soooo deep! Fuck me in the ass with that big cock."

Miranda gagged. "Your so dirty, never talk to my sister!"

Kaidan winked."Well where do you think I get it from?"

Present…

"Well maybe I can call-"

"Okay, whatever your name is you can leave now were done ordering and I would really like to have my salad today not next year." Miranda barked.

"But I was jus-"

"You were just about to go into the kitchen and get us our food." Ashley demanded.

"Look-"

Kaidan flipped his scarf."No, you need to look into getting us our damn food."

"Damn you guys act like you haven't ate in 20 years, I'm sorry Sally, ill give you my number later Kay?" Shepard said.

"Kay!" The girl said running off giddily.

When the girl left everyone except Shepard rolled their eyes.

Shepard smiled. "Was my baby jealous?"

Shepard poked Miranda's stomach playfully, her hand getting swatted away quickly.

"Yeah right, why would i be jealous?" Miranda said.

Shepard grabbed Miranda's hand."Well you kinda just told off poor little Sally for no reason."

Miranda shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Shepard smiled and kissed her hand. "Sure you are babe."

Miranda hid her blush behind her hair because they were still holding hands.

"Kaidan!" Shepard yelled.

Kaidan jumped at the voice and blushed. "What?" He said.

Shepard chuckled. "Your so easy to scare.

'Oh my god she's such a jerk…i love it!' Kaidan thought.

Shepard pulled out her phone and typed on the screen: does Kaidan like me? And showed it to Miranda, she nodded making Shepard smile. Then she typed: watch this.

"Kaidan we're friends right?" Shepard smiled.

"Uh yeah."

Shepard bit her lip."Wow…I thought we were more than that…"

"Wha- really!?" Kaidan smiled.

"Yeah! I think of you as a brother!" Shepard smiled.

Kaidan's smiled faded away slowly. "Oh…"

Miranda smirked. 'That was so mean I swear he has the hugest crush on Shepard.'

"Ash, you sleeping over tonight? I might need you…who am I gonna cuddle with?" Shepard pouted.

'Uh okay? Am I not sitting right here?' Miranda thought, she let go of Shepard's hand and laid it on her lap.

Shepard smiled, took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"You know your the only one for me gorgeous."

'Well hello motherfucker I'm here! Me! Cuddle with me!' Kaidan thought.

Miranda held in her smile,'it's kinda hard not to like-what am I saying?!'

"I have a boyfriend." Miranda said pulling her hand away.

"Your worth the wait." Shepard whispered.

"Anyways, ash? Is that a yes?" Shepard said.

"Uh yeah, can we go shop that girl isn't coming back." Ash said."nobody is really hungry anyways."

The four got up from the table and walked through the mall, they stopped at Hollister first.

"Miranda ash get what you want ill pay." Shepard insisted.

There was no point of arguing so two shrugged and looked for clothes.

Shepard went over to men's and bought 15 pairs of underwear she tried on a pair, she thought they looked weird so she needed a guys opinion.

"Kaidan come here I gotta ask you something." Shepard said from the dressing room.

A minute later Kaidan came in white as a ghost.

"How do these look?" She asked.

"Uh good."

"Let me see them on you." Shepard said taking off the underwear.

She threw them at Kaidan and waited for him to get undress.

"Come on dude you seem mine before I've seen yours." Shepard said covering her eyes.

"Okay you can look." He said.

Shepard uncover her eyes and looked at Kaidan.

Shepard pressed her lips together."Hm I like them I'm gonna get them."

Kaidan didn't take his eyes off of Shepard's package causing Shepard to smile.

"You like this big cock don't you? You want me to fuck that tight little asshole?"

"Huh?"

"I said give me my damn underwear." Shepard yelled again.

'Im losing it…' Kaidan thought.

Shepard got dressed and tried to leave the room but Kaidan kept stepping in her way.

Shepard smiled."What?"

Kaidan's hand grabbed Shepard and started massaging her through her shorts.

Shepard pushed his hand away. "Whoa…okay I don't go that way dude."

Shepard walked past Kaidan and left him alone in the dressing room.

'What did I just do?!'

Later…

"So you wanna come to my place?" Shepard asked.

"What for?" Miranda said.

"Because…" Shepard grabbed Miranda from behind."I wanna spend sometime with my baby."

Miranda let out a little laugh. "And who might that be?"

"The gorgeous amazing intelligent Miranda." Shepard smiled."We could eat food all night watch scary movies cuddle you know…"

Miranda raised a brow. "Sounds almost tempting."

Shepard pulled her closer almost getting lost in intoxicating smell.

"I want you to be mine." Shepard mumbled." And only mine forever."

Ashley watched the two at the counter and frowned.

Kaidan walked up to Ashley and sighed. "Are you jealous? Because honestly I am."

Ashley shrugged. "It's just lust Megan doesn't actually like her."

Kaidan tapped on Ashley shoulder and pointed at the two."I don't think so."

Shepard gave Miranda kiss on the cheek and intertwine their hands.

"Yeah I know what I'm talking about! I'm pretty sure KAIDAN GOD!" Ashley yelled.

Shepard and miranda walked over to the two, Shepard had a huge smile on her face.

"Ash, I'm gonna ride to miri's house for a while…you Kaidan can go to my house and wait for me." Shepard said.

Ashley frowned. "Okay…"

Shepard hugged her and gave her huge kiss on the cheek. "Bye love."

Shepard and Miranda left the store and ash looked at Kaidan.

"Are you still sure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughhh so im finally back and ive got all my shit together! So here ya go! I need a person for something but I just can't think who to use so! If you like the story and you want to be in it just review and ill pick one of you to be in my story and also give you shout out on my other story! Ill tell you what and who you'll be portraying as in the story and we'll go from there.**

* * *

Shepard's house…

"Jackpot! Shepard's phone!" Kaidan smiled deviously.

Ashley jumped off of Shepard's bed." Put it down!"

Kaidan ignored Ashley and look through Shepard's phone anyway.

Kaidan's eyes widen."Shepard has a big ass dick ash."

Ashley raised a brow. "What? How do you know?"

"Well I've seen it before and she sent a pic to this girl Maria, damn, their convos are really sexual." Kaidan frowned. "This should be me!"

Ashley snatched the phone and read the messages.

Maria: so when your mom leaves I can show you a few things ;) ;0 c=====8

Shepard:…no I can't I'm having someone over.

Maria: oh…I love you! :*

Shepard: come on •_• Maria I don't love these hoes.

Kaidan snatched the phone back. "Ugh! Rude and disrespectful! You know ash if you wanted to be Shepard's girlfriend you should've told her before I came along."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Kaidan, Megan does not like you."

Kaidan flipped his scarf. "Bitch please."

Shepard got a message and the two just had to look.

Kaidan your crusty lips off of Shepard Miranda."

There was knock at the door panicking Kaidan threw the phone across the room.

"Hello meg? Honey? ash? You two in there?" Hannah said knocking on the door.

Ashley straitened her clothes and opened the door.

"Oh! Ash honey where's Megan? Her Grammy really needs her it's a emergency." Hannah said.

"Oh um she's-"

"Hello! My name is Kaidan I'm Megan's boyfriend." Kaidan smiled pushing Ashley aside.

"Well nice to meet you." Hannah smiled. "But Ashley I thou-"

Ashley grabbed kaidan's face and pushed him back into the room. "He's not actually Megan's boyfriend, and as for Megan well she's at a girls house and she forgot her phone here so ill just go find her and we'll head over to Grammys house."

Hannah nodded. "Alright then, and tell her I said don't be giving me any grandchildren yet…unless they're from you."

Hannah chuckled and gave Ashley a wink, Ashley tried to play along but her blush gave it away.

"Oh you know I'm just joking with you sweetie…maybe."

In the car…

"Do you know where your going?" Ashley asked.

Kaidan rolled his eyes. "Bitch do I look lost?"

"Why the hell are you mad?"

"Because you embarrassed me in front of my step mom." Kaidan said.

Ashley opened her mouth but closed it before she said something she regretted, the car came to a stop at huge white house.

"Here we are! Man I can't wait to met my grandma." Kaidan smiled.

Ashley made a confused look."What? Just…just get out the car."

The two walked up the stairs leading to house and knocked on the door.

"So have you ever been here before?" Ashley asked.

Kaidan smiled. "Yeah…me and Miri would have tons of parties here…with LOTS of men."

Ashley raised a brow."Okay…?"

The door opened and it was Shepard and another that looks a lot like Miranda.

"Hey slut." Kaidan smiled.

"Hello whore." The girl smiled back.

Shepard cleared her throat."Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Um granny needs you…" Ashley said.

Shepard made a weird face."Okay? Let me go get my keys, is Kaidan coming?"

Ashley smirked. "Yeah he has to meet his-"

"SHUT UPPP!"

Shepard smiled at kaidan and walked back into the house along with the girl.

"Ori where's your sister?" Shepard asked.

Oriana plopped down on the couch."Upstairs 2nd floor…with Jacob."

'Ughh yeah that tool came over a hour ago and since then they've been upstairs doing god knows what.' Shepard thought

One hour earlier…

"STOP! MEGAN! IM SO SERIOUS!" Miranda sneered.

Shepard grabbed Miranda and threw her on the bed climbing on top of her.

"Say it! Please it so cute!" Shepard pouted.

Miranda sighed. "Can I lick your lolli?"

Shepard chuckled."Your accent is so adorable, say…hot whore."

"Hot whore." Miranda shrugged.

Shepard smiled goofily and burst out into laughter rolling off of Miranda.

Miranda slapped Shepard's shoulder. "Stop making fun of the way I talk!"

Shepard smiled. "You said hawt hor, I said hot whore.

"Same thing!" Miranda frowned.

"Aww, you know I love the way you talk…" Shepard pulled Miranda close. "And you know you can lick my lolli anytime."

A small smile crept across Miranda's face. "Yeah? Hopefully ill be able to see it without a magnifying glass."

Shepard frowned."Ohhhhh your so funny!"

Miranda giggled loudly she had finally got Shepard back!

Shepard smirked. "Yeah…and hopefully I can finger you without having to wear a gas mask."

Miranda gasped and pouted sadly. Making Shepard let out a little laugh.

"I'm kidding! Miri!" Shepard smiled.

Miranda was still pouting like a baby, poking her bottom lip out and to Shepard it was absolutely adorable.

Shepard frowned."Miranda lemme see your phone."

Miranda picked up her phone and handed it to Shepard. "Where's yours?"

Shepard shrugged. "Home."

Shepard started to snicker, making Miranda suspicious.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shepard smiled.

There was a flash and Miranda's eyes turned blurry.

"Hm. You take really good pics-"

Miranda rubbed her eyes."DELETE IT!"

"Okay…but let's take one together or! I won't delete it and ill put it on instapic" Shepard smiled.

"Okay…fine." Miranda said.

Shepard laid down beside Miranda and smiled Miranda also smiled preparing for picture.

"Nope you gotta kiss me on the cheek it'll be awesome pic." Shepard smiled.

"Why?"

Shepard shrugged."Because it'll be cute."

Miranda sighed and pressed her lips against Shepard's cheek,Shepard smiled cockily and snapped the pic.

The two looked at the pic, it was the best picture in the whole universe. But of course Miranda didn't like the fact that Shepard looked so smug.

Miranda crossed her arms.

"You just had to make that face didn't you?"

"Hmm…" Shepard said focusing all her attention on the phone. "Done! The pics up on instapic."

"MEGAN! I have a boyfriend what if he sees it!"

"W-"

Miranda's phone went crazy, Shepard looked at it and there was at least 5,000 notifications from instapic.

"Well we just go 4,578 likes on the pic and the rest were comments." Shepard said cockily.

"I don't care…what do the comments say?" Miranda said.

"Well, the first one 'says ill cut a bitch if she touches my Megan! So I guess bitches are dying tonight!' Another one says: damn meg you hitting that?"

Miranda frowned."Okay any good ones?"

"Ummm…they're all good But This one says: 'You guys are so cute together! You too are both equally sexy enough for each other.' And some of them are debating who looks better…your winning hope your happy.

Shepard crawled closer to Miranda smiling deviously. "Now it's time for me to give a kiss to you."

Shepard placed light kisses on Miranda's face and neck letting her lips caress her neck ever so lightly.

Miranda gasped."You smell good."

Shepard ran her tongue up Miranda's neck and smiled. "Thanks."

Miranda shivered under Shepard touch, giving in to every caress every kiss EVERYTHING!

Honestly Miranda just wanted to give in and grab Shepard and go all the way but alas…she had a boyfriend.

"Come on stop…get off." Miranda said pushing on Shepard's stomach.

'Oh my god what does she have under her shirt a book? Why is it so hard?'

Out of curiosity Miranda reached under Shepard's shirt and rubbed lightly.

Shepard smirked."Here let me give you easier access."

Shepard took off her shirt and sat it beside her, Miranda was shocked Shepard at the age 16 had a body of a god.

"All the football pays off." Shepard breathed on Miranda's neck.

Miranda nodded cluelessly but did she dare reach up to touch Shepard again? Of course! But she still had a boyfriend, she could tell Shepard had a big…dick by the way she sat and let me tell you Kaidan did not lie.

'Oh my god Miranda's body is amazing! I don't think I can control myself.' Shepard thought.

Miranda wanted to have a little fun so it wouldn't seem she was completely under Shepard's spell.

Miranda lowered her hand from Shepard's stomach to down to her prize grabbing a handful of her package.

"Hmm…Miranda baby." Shepard whispered.

Miranda smiled slightly, she massaged Shepard slowly tugging on it softly.

Shepard moaned from the pleasure wanting to return the favor she nipped and sucked on Miranda neck passionately. Miranda hissed and clenched onto the sheets.

'Her lips they look so soft and smooth and beautiful just like her.' Shepard thought.

Shepard grabbed Miranda's chin and made her look into her eyes.

"Listen to me you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I don't care if you have a boyfriend I wanna be with you." Shepard said softly.

"Megan I-"

"MIRI! YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!" Oriana screamed from downstairs.

Miranda threw Shepard on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell Miri?"

"You have to out a shirt on and get that lipstick off of you." Miranda whispered.

Shepard put her shirt and smiled. "I think you have bigger problems." Shepard pointed at her neck.

Miranda looked in her mirror and there it was a huge pink mark on her neck.

"Ugh! Megan seriously!?" Miranda groaned.

"I like to mark my territory." Shepard smirked.

"Just go downstairs And tell Jacob to come up okay?" Miranda said rummaging through her drawers.

Shepard shrugged and walked downstairs to see Jacob on the couch looking pissed off.

Shepard smiled."Hey man! What's up?"

"Shepard- you know what I'll deal with you later." Jacob said walking up the stairs.

Shepard raised a brow. "Deal with me later? The fuck that mean? I dare you to touch me ill kick your ass."

"Just watch your back!"

"No watch your damn back!" Shepard yelled.

Miranda's door slammed shut and all she heard was yelling from Miranda and Jacob.

Present…

"Miranda where are my keys-Miranda are you okay?!" Shepard said running over to Miranda who was hunched over in the corner.

She was…crying but why? Where was Jacob? And what the hell was going on? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE SHEPARD'S KEYS?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hi guys short chapter I know but I just wanted to squirt one out already…that sounded weird :| anyways review dudes and enjoy**

* * *

"Miranda what happened?" Shepard said taking Miranda in her arms.

Miranda was weeping loudly, this is not like her to let her guard Down so easily and especially around Shepard yeah maybe in the bed she showed another side of her but she was just caught in the moment you know?

Shepard rocked her back and forth."Baby you gotta tell me what happen."

And for the first time since she walked in the room she saw Miranda's face as she lifted her head away from her knees. Shepard was furious when she saw Miranda she was beyond furious she was also sad because of the pleading longing look for comfort Miranda made, Shepard was SURIOUS sad and furious! (S/n: bet you tried to say that word and guess what word it sounds like? Serious!)

Her eye was swollen shut and bruised just like her lip was split cracked and bleeding.

"Where is he? What did he do to you?" Shepard whispered.

Miranda weeped."He hit me- I…he tried to rape me but I used my biotics to keep him away…he heard you coming and bolted for the window."

"I'm gonna kill him I'm gon-"

"NO!…no he's not worth it megan your not wasting your life on revenge, revenge is like drugs it feels good but it just creates more problems."

She's right getting revenge is not the answer even though it would feel amazing.

"Alright I won't hurt him." Shepard lied because the minute she saw him it was his ass. "Come on I'm going to my grandmas she'll fix you up." Shepard said wiping the tears away.

Miranda nodded. "Um…Megan thank you."

Shepard raised a brow. "For what?"

"Caring."

**At Grammys...**

"Grandma this is Kaidan and Miranda, could you take care of Miranda she's pretty hurt." Shepard said.

Shepard's grandma walked over and gave Miranda a big hug. "Now who did this to such a beautiful sweet girl like you?"

Ashley stepped up. "It was a- her boyfriend.

"Aren't you suppose to love your girlfriend? Why did he do it?"

Shepard cleared her throat."Miranda and I uh…"

"You what?"

"Yeah Megan you what?" Ashley said.

"We kissed…" Shepard smiled nervously.

Grammy slapped the back of Shepard's head. "MEGAN RIELY SHRPARD! You know better! And you," she pointed at Miranda. "I called Shepard last night and she told me how beautiful and smart you are." Shepard rubbed her neck and redden a little. "She went on and on about how smart you were and how she wish she could hold you tight and call you hers! And don't even get me started on Ashle-"

"GRANDMA!" Shepard yelled, her face bright red.

"My point is I know you guys are teenagers and your gonna do stupid things but think every once and a while…now Miranda go to the kitchen and ill be with you in just a minute."

Miranda nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Granny looked at Shepard who was giving her a uneasy smile she shook her head.

Granny handed Shepard a list."Now I called you here because I need you to go to the store and get me a couple of things."

"Yes ma'am." Shepard said.

Granny pushed Shepard out of the way to see Ashley. "Ashley dear its so good to see you your so grown up now! So beautiful!"

Ashley blushed. "Thank you granny."

"Such a good girl, unlike this one." Granny smiled slapping Shepard's arm.

Shepard smiled and gave Ashley a big hug. "Not for long I make good girls go bad."

"Hmmhm yeah I think she might change you…so you wanna introduce me to this handsome man over here?" She said smiling at Kaidan.

"Oh him my boyfriend." Shepard smiled. "Yep grandma i like dudes."

Shepard gave Kaidan a kiss on the cheek. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Wha- I- does your mother kn-"

Ashley sighed. "Grammy she's just kidding we're all just friends."

"RIELY! I should spank you!" Granny chuckled.

"NOOO thank you." Shepard said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back."

**2 hours later...**

"We're backkkkkkkk!" Shepard yelled sitting down the groceries.

Granny smiled."Thank you meggy and Miranda's in the back room probably asleep."

Shepard walked into the bedroom, she saw Miranda lying down sleeping so…peaceful that had to change.

Shepard ran over and leaped onto the bed gaining a annoyed groan from Miranda.

"Megan!…" she moaned.

"Aww did I wake the baby." Shepard teased.

Miranda sighed. "Yes. Yes you did."

Shepard moved closer to Miranda wrapping her in a embrace and kissing her all over her face.

"I'm sowwy…"

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

Shepard pushed a stray piece of here out of Miranda's face. "I wanted to see your eye, well in your case eye." Shepard chuckled.

Miranda smiled. "You're a arse."

Shepard gave Miranda a peck on the lips. "Hmm you taste like starburst, so good." Miranda moaned.

"You want to know what else taste good?" Shepard said

"What?" Miranda smiled leaning closer.

Miranda was about to kiss Shepard when she felt plastic on her lips.

"There's this new candy and its really good you want some?" Shepard smirked.

Miranda pouted. "Seriously?"

Shepard smiled and gave Miranda a big kiss on the lips. "Eager aren't we?"

Miranda pulled Shepard back in and deepened the kiss climbing on top of her without breaking the bond.

"Some…one…is…in a better mood." Shepard said through kisses.

"Stop talking…I just need you."

Shepard made a face a face that Miranda couldn't read.

"Y-"

"Excuse me, but I think me and Kaidan would like to watch tv without you guys flirting." Ashley said.

Miranda rolled her eyes."bitch."

Ashley raised a brow."What was that?"

"You heard me Williams."

"No I'm sorry I don't think I did I couldn't understand you with all that shit coming out of your mouth."

Shepard picked Miranda up and laid her flat on the bed.

"I'm sorry ash we'll keep our PDA under control." Shepard sighed. 'why was ash acting like this? Is she mad at me? But for what?'

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ashley plopped down in a chair just as Kaidan had turning on the tv.

"I'm hungry…" Miranda whispered.

"Me to,I really want some McDonalds."

Miranda laid kisses down Shepard's neck. "Let's go, I have to get home anyways."

Shepard stood up and put back on her shoes.

"Ash Kaidan come on let's go."

**Back at Shepard's…**

"Ughhh it's so good to be home!" Shepard smiled.

Ashley laid on the couch. "Yeah but school tomorrow…I don't wanna go!"

Shepard sighed and laid on top of Ashley they sat there in silence. "Is it in yet?"

Shepard smirked. "Are you trying to call me small?"

Ashley giggled. "I'm just calling it as I feel it."

Shepard wasn't gonna lie she had a big boner emphasis on big because one Shepard was not small second the skinny jeans were holding her back.

"Well it's getting late…" Ashley said pushing Shepard off of her.

Shepard stood up. "Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashley gave Shepard a hug. "Yeah…"

Ashely pulled back still in Shepard's arms, the tension was hella awkward no one said anything chocolate eyes just staring back into beautiful green ones.

"A-"

Shepard was silenced with a passionate kiss it was…perfect. It was their first and hopefully not the last Ashley's lips fit amazingly with Shepard's like they were meant for each other.

Shepard broke the kiss. "That was uh…"

"I should go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: hi guys! TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHO YOU WANNA SEE TOGETHER WHO DO YOU SHIP THE HARDEST WHO DO YOU LIKE THE BEST IN THE STORY AND DONT FORGET KAIDAN IS A CHOICE! Jk…enjoy!**

* * *

It was 6 in the morning on a Sunday, which meant time to go to school but Shepard did not wanna go to school not at all why you ask? Because of Ashley damn Williams that's right her best friend in the whooooole world! And you may think Shepard's a silly bitch for not wanting to see her beautiful best friend, but trust me it was gonna be hella awkward.

Shepard groaned."Ughh…no my god."

Shepard rose out her bed slowly groaning with every step she took. She took a long shower maybe long enough to get her through the day.

It was a bad day so, Shepard's outfit consisted of nike black gym shorts low top black and white converse a red and white shirt with big lettering across the chest reading: HOLLISTER.

Shepard walked downstairs slowly dreading every minute of the day so far.

Hannah smiled."Goodmorning meggy."

Shepard gave a frown."Morning, see ya."

"Love you too."

**In chorus…**

"Hi Miri." Shepard sighed.

The two sat in the back away from everyone and everything, much to Shepard pleasure.

"What's wrong with you?" Miranda asked genuinely concerned.

Shepard massaged her temples. "Miri what are we? What is this between us? is it a figment of my imagination? Or is it possibly the best thing in my life?"

Miranda laid a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Being honest…I don't really know, I have feelings for you really strong ones but I'm just not ready for commitment."

"Yeah…I figured as much, you know I've never had a steady relationship…never, there was never enough love to keep the relationship together."

Miranda removed her hand, she stayed silent but she had something to say. "You said you never had a steady relationship?…well what makes you believe we have a chance?"

Shepard smiled sadly. "I didn't…I don't, but I would never know if I didn't go for it's what life is all about lawson you live and you learn."

Miranda nodded. "I suppose but, what was your motive why me?"

Shepard scoffed with a smirk.

"Because you have a nice rack and ass and your face isn't that bad either." Shepard smiled at Miranda's shocked reaction. "I'm kidding Miri, well not completely, but when I looked at you I saw more than appearance I saw a afraid little girl with no one to take care of her someone who tried hard to protect themselves but couldn't because of all the pain they were going through I saw the sacrifices you've made just to be accepted and hopefully loved. All you ever wanted was to be loved."

It was true Miranda only wanted to be loved Shepards hypothesis had been confirmed at her grandmas when she had wanted to have sex she wanted to make Shepard love her so she would have someone to comfort her she was willing to do everything and anything to feel the void in her heart that has been there for as long as she could remember.

Shepard took Miranda in her arms. "It's okay."

Miranda stayed silent and buried her face deep into Shepard neck sobbing quietly.

Shepard chuckled. "You know what's funny?"

Miranda stayed quiet waiting for the answer.

Shepard smiled. "You tried so hard to make me love you, but little did you know you've had my heart since the start."

**ALGEBRA ONE HONORS… Ashley's point of view**.

'Okay try not to be awkward just try not to be awkward.' I took a deep breath.

"So uh…what did you get on the test?" Shepard asked.

I swallowed hard."I-I got a A plus…you?"

Shepard scoffed. "B minus…"

"Great. well except the minus but its still good we all make mistakes…not saying that you do all the time because your always doing the right thing,your perfect that sounded like I'm obsessing over you huh-"

Mrs. Samara cleared her throat."Ashley will you please be quite."

I redden intensely. "That would be the best for everyone." I muttered.

'God! I look like a dumbass I said stop being so damn awkward.'

Shepard shifted uncomfortably in her chair like she had something in her shorts…oh wait.

Shepard squirmed."Jesus it's hot in here…" she rearranged her crouch and opened her legs.

I got curious, i had to look at Shepard's shorts i began to blush at what I saw. "Jesus…" I mumbled.

Shepard had a pretty big bulge she wasn't erect it was just because she had on gym shorts and you could see everything. Even Kelly was trying to get a peek but that didn't surprise me in the least, every since elementary she tried to get with Megan I thought when she and along with all the rest of the school found out she had a penis she would stop her constant stalking; but to my surprise it made it even worst.

"Alright class partner up." smiled.

"Shep! Over here." Jack called.

Dammit. I really wanted to work with Megan…well I guess it's for the best we would have never gotten anything done- she's not gonna get much done with jack either…how the hell did jack get into honors anyways?

"HEY! Earth to damn ash!" Kaidan yelled.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Come on slut lets work together!"

I smiled, if anyone can make me feel better its this gu-

"So you and Megan kissed?"

My heart stopped. 'How the hell?' I cleared my throat. "How did you know?"

"Duh, you just told me."

I made a unamused face. "You ass! I hate you!"

Kaidan flashed a smile."Girrrrrl look at that sexy thing over their! Bitch! I would have been told you if I kissed that!"

The two looked at Shepard, she was posted up with her feet on the desk and her hands behind her head slightly leaning back i her chair, having light conversation with jack.

Kaidan sighed. "She will be mine…ash? When you- and don't say you don't! Masterbate do you think of Shepard?"

"I uh…" I blushed. Okay, so maybe I did a lot and probably everyone in this whole school does!

"I know what you do your like Megan please…uhhh don't stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me like the slut I am! Ravage me like a naughty school girl!"

I blushed. 'Thats exactly how I am except ravage me like a school girl…'

"I do not!" I insured.

Kaidan smiled. "Ash there's nothing to be ashamed of because everyone knows at home…I like to be penetrated with a banana or two."

**SHEPARD'S POINT OF VIEW**…

I smiled. "Ash kissed me and I liked it."

Jack snorted. "About damn time…I mean Shep she's a fucking goddess why haven't you hit that yet?"

"It's more than just fucking her; if you wanna fuck her then you gotta care for her and love her she's not fuck and duck like Kelly." I said.

Jack pointed."Ugh, I think that pussy Kaidan is trying to come between you two."

I raised a brow, 'I wasn't jealous in the slightest Kaidan said he was bi but…I doubt it, but that stop me from going over there? Nope.'

I swaggered over to the two with a huge smile on my face knowing that Kaidan had already alerted Ashley, I could tell by the way she tensed up.

"Hey ash, hey Kaidan." I smiled trying to make ash melt. "Kaidan give us a minute?" It wasn't as much as a question as it was a demand."

Kaidan smiled and walked over to Kelly's table to start a conversation.

"Ash." I said grabbing her attention. "About the kiss," I grabbed her hand. "I know you've been thing about it all day and quite honestly I have too…and it was amazing. Ash…I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hi guys! Wow this was fast I just put one out yesterday yesterday? I think I don't really know anyways review tell me what you think people and Ill see you later**

* * *

"I love you ash." Shepard blushed. "I think I always have…"

"Megan I love you too."

Shepard smiled. "Thank god I thought you were gonna reject me; so…you wanna make it official?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Seriously?"

Shepard got on to one knee and held Ashley's hand in hers. "Will you be mine and only mine forever?"

"Awwwwww!" The whole class said in a union.

"Look at Shepard she finally grew some balls! About damn time you sealed the deal." James smiled.

Ashley smiled biting her lip. "You think you can handle me?"

Shepard leaned in and tenderly kissed Ashley on the lips passionately gaining a soft moan from Ashley.

"Alright Megan that is quite enough." smiled.

Shepard pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

At lunch…

"What is a sexy girl like you sitting all alone for?" Shi'ara purred.

Shepard scooted away."Um, I'm just waiting on ash…my girlfriend."

Shi'ara laid her hand on Shepard's knee. "Hmm…you know why do you humans prefer to date your own species when you can date the most exotic species in the universe?"

"Well I have nothing against asari and I don't prefer either I just love ash." Shepard shrugged.

She moved her hand up more. "I'm glad to hear…" she moved up even more. "Because once you go blue, nothing else will ever do."

Shepard picked up her hand with her thumb and index finger and laid it on the table. "No thanks."

Shi'ara sighed and moved away from the table leaving Shepard alone again.

'That was hard but I gotta stay faithful to ash…'

"Hey." Ashley said sadly.

Shepard gave her a peck on the lips, but something didn't seem right. "What's wrong? Is it my breath? I didn't have any fish or ga-"

Ashley waved her hand. "No. I just I failed my first test ever udina gave me a thirty on my final test."

Shepard laughed."Babe I've failed like seventy tests since I've been in that classroom that dude legit hates me because he wants my booty but he can't have it!"

"What?" Ashley smiled.

"You heard me that dude wants my ass, but he can't have it." Shepard leaned close to Ashley's ear. "I told him that's only for YOUR tongue."

Ashley laughed loudly. "Eww! Did you really tell him that?!"

"Yeah!" Shepard chuckled.

Ashley slapped Shepards shoulder. "He's gonna think I'm some type of kinky freak!"

Shepard grabbed Ashley by the waist. "Come on ash we all know the good girls like to be tied up slapped around."

Ashley kissed Shepard. "Hm…that does sounds pretty tempting."

"See, kinky we can do anything you want except anal beads and big krogan dildos getting stuck in my ass."

Shepard's house...

"Hmm…Megan…" Ashley moaned.

Shepard and Ashley were wrestling around on Shepard's bed, touching and groping spots on each other, the objective was to make someone moan first…Shepard had thar in the bag.

Shepard smiled."I won!"

"Don't stop." Ashley purred.

Shepard smirked and began pulling off Ashley's shirt. "Oh trust m-"

"MEGAN OPEN THE DOOR!"

Shepard sighed. "Who the hell is it!?"

"It's John!"

Great. Shepard's cousin was here killing the mood and being a dick nothing new.

Ashley looked up at Shepard and pouted. "Hurry up."

Shepard sighed and drug herself to the door opening it without a care for the person behind it.

"What copblock?" Shepard said.

John scoffed. "What am I interrupting something between you and your hand?"

Shepard sighed."Do you need something dick head?"

"Hm first wipe all that lip gloss of your face and then come and help set up the Christmas tree."

"Alright. bye." Shepard slammed the door.

Ashley groaned. "So much for having quality time."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry babe, you wanna help us put up the tree?"

"Yeah, come on.

Later that day…

"Come on jo quit it man!"

John smiled and ruffled Shepard's hair. "Aww little meggys all grown up gotta a girlfriend and now you think your tough shit."

Shepard fixed her hair. "Your only a year older than me and besides I've always been tough shit."

Ashley smiled and gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek. "You got on one knee and asked me to be your girlfriend…you're not that tough."

John burst out into laughter. "You seriously got on one knee? what a douche thing to do."

Shepard pressed her lips together. "Hm. Now John when exactly was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Ashley ooed. "Damn Jo…"

John punched Shepard in the arm. "Shut up."

Hannah smiled. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two went study."

Shepard sighed. "Mom no one says 'go steady' anymore."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay just let me be happy. Well ill be back I have to go get some more tensile."

"Bring me back some skittles!" Shepard yelled as Hannah walked out the door.

Ashley grabbed Shepard's hand and squeezed it.

"What is it?"

Ashley whispered huskily in her ear. "Lets go up stairs baby…"

Shepard smiled. "I'll meet you up there."

"Alright don't make me wait." Ashley winked. She ran upstairs leaving Shepard alone with her cousin.

"Listen to me if you come up there ill destroy you if you hear murderous screams…it's probably because I'm killing the pussy."

"Yeah right."

Shepard ran upstairs into her room, locking the door behind her.

Ashley was on the bed with half lidded eyes, her hair was a mess and it looked like she freshly applied the cherry lipgloss that Shepard love so much.

Shepard could feel her shorts getting very tight and uncomfortable as she imagined those plump sweet lips around her.

"Jesus Ash…" Shepard moaned rubbing herself through her shorts.

Ash walked over to Shepard and wrapped her arms around her neck and also her leg around her waist.

"Ash you're making it so hard…" Shepard groaned.

Ashley smirked."What so hard?"

Shepard smiled."One my dick and two to hold baAAck!"

Ashley began slowly and painfully grind on Shepard.

"How does it feel?" Ashley teased.

Shepard sighed."Feels niccccce."

Ashley could feel how hard Shepard was and could tell that she was kinda in pain.

"You can take your shorts off baby." Ashley whispered.

Shepard was happy about this and did as she was told throwing the shorts somewhere on the floor.

Quiet frankly Ashley was scared…she had never touched a penis let alone let one penetrate her. But Shepard on the other hand had have been with girls before another reason she was afraid, what if she couldn't please Shepard like the other girls? Would Shepard break up with her? Of course not. Right?

Ashley shook her head and ignored her conscious.

Shepard blushed."Ash, I'm so…hard I've never been this turned on…"

Ashley smiled and planted kisses down Shepard's neck. "Is that good?"

"Amazing babe a fucking ." Shepard moaned.

Shepard started sucking and licking Ashley's neck leaving kisses right after.

Ashley threw her head back."Megggy…right there…"

Shepard reached down and unbuttoned Ashley's jeans. 'Oh god…I'm so scared. But I don't wanna upset her.'

Shepard pushed them to the bed bodies colliding as soon as the hit the mattress, Shepard pulled Ashley's jeans off.

"Hmmm…you smell amazing." Shepard touched Ashley's wet spot on her blue lace panties. "And so wet…"

Shepard massaged Ashley through her panties slowly but roughly, Ashley gasped at every touch she was falling under Shepard's whim.

Shepard pulled down Ashley's panties and threw them across the room, she took a look at Ashley's pussy she left out a sigh of relief…she was shaven but not bald thank god.

"You're so beautiful."

Ashley smiled and lifted off Shepard's shirt throwing it somewhere across the room.

Ashley smiled."Hm all that football and working out pays off doesn't it?"

Shepard took her and laid it on her stomach. "Sure does."

Ashley took off her shirt and bra, taking Shepard's hands laying them on her curves.

"Volleyball pays off two I see." Shepard said running her her finger tips onset her sides and breast.

Ashley shivered. "I am captain."

Shepard sighed. 'Its time.' Shepard took off her boxers slowly revealing her huge erection.

"Wow." Ashley said.

It was Ashley's first time so she had to take it slow. She grabbed the lube out of her draw and applied it on her tool, Ashley was so wet she didn't even need lube.

"Looks like you won't be needing this." Shepard teased.

Shepard jerk around a little making sure she was ready. "Okay, I'm ready…I know this is your first time so I'm not gonna pressure you into doing it if you don't want to…I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm okay…I want you to be my first" Ashley nodded.

Shepard kissed her softly on The lips, Shepard pushed in slowly she could feel Ashley's heart beating and hear her breath hitching every time she went In more.

"Ah so tig-WHAT THA?!"

The door swung open. "MEGAN! Come on w- oh hello what is this?" John smiled.

"Dude get out!" Shepard said covering up Ashley. "Fucking dickhead!"

"Alright alright…just know auntie Hannah said get your ass downstairs and I ate your skittles." John smirked.

"WHATEVER GET OUT DOUCHE! FUCKING JACKASS!"

John left out the room laughing shutting the door behind him.


	7. DRAMA BOMB!

**Authors note: hi guys! Review tell me what you think Shepard should do and what you would do. Anyways a enjoy this short ass chapta!**

* * *

"Only two more days."Shepard smiled putting on her black and white flannel American eagle shirt.

Shepard put on her white skinny jeans and red high top converse.

"Two more days…"

At lunch…

"Megaaaan! Good job showing everyone that Ash's is really yours!" Vega smiled giving Shepard a high five.

"Congratulations on claiming your mate Shepard!" Grunt cheered.

Jeff smirked."I don't know Ash looked pretty pissed you guys…I would watch out Megan, we all know Ashley wears the pants in the relationship."

" . Joker but unlike you I know how to Handel my women." Shepard smiled. "And I wear the pants not Ashley. Isn't that right jack?"

Jack took a huge bite of her sandwhich. "…yeah sure, if you do 'wear the pants' show us tough guy."

Ashley came walking down to their table face red and her hand covering her neck.

"Hey babe." Shepard smiled.

Ashley hit Shepard on the back of the head. "Don't you 'hey babe.' me. Look. Look at my neck."

Ashley moved her hand and there was a huge awkward hickey just sitting on her neck.

"It's not that bad…" Shepard lied.

"Not that bad?! Megan. I had to hold my neck all day! When I see you out of school your dead!"

"Hey Megan did you forget your pants at home today?" Joker smiled.

Shepard stood up and took Ashley away from the table.

"Babe it's not even that bad beside you don't like my love bites?" Shepard pouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I do but in places only you can see!"

That made Shepard feel special places only SHE can see. "like that place right beside your nipple that you love?"

Ashley smiled. "Yes."

"Hm…and that place right behind your ear."

"Defiantly right there."

"And right here?" Shepard reached down to grab Ashley's lower region.

Ashley grabbed Shepard's hand. "Whoa skipper not here maybe later."

"Skipper?"

"Yeah. Your my captain, and I left something on your phone for you…" Ashley smiled.

"Okay, wait are you still mad at me?"

Ashley raised a brow. "Hm oh I think I got you back pretty good. Just don't worry."

"Alright. Gimme kiss kiss." Shepard smiled.

Ashley pecked Shepard on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Shepard pouted. "Nooooo! A big one on the lips."

Ashley smiled and gave Shepard kiss on the lips.

"I'm completely in love with you…" Shepard's whispered.

Ashley blushed."I love you too baby…but if you ever give me a hickey again ill kill you."

"Give me all the hickeys you want I love them it makes me feel like you own me." Shepard smiled.

"I might just take you up on that."

The two walked back to the table hand in hand taking a seat right beside each other.

"Is it safe?" Joker asked.

Shepard smirked. "Yeah everything's cool."

"Megan we on to play some duty calls tonight?" Vega said.

Shepard smiled. "Yeah I call grunt as my teammate."

Grunt scoffed."Me and battlemasters clan is stronger and worthy of better enemies."

"Oh sorry but I don't think you'll be playing that tonight." Ashley smirked.

Shepard and the rest of the table raised a brow. "Why?"

"You'll know when you checks her phone."

Shepard got nervous. "I swear those messages are old."

"Oh I know."

Later at Shepard's house…

"God I wish ash was here to help me with this damn homework…wait ash. My phone."

Shepard picked up her phone and went to her videos, there was one of ash she watched the video…Shepard was asleep in the bed ash walked in to her room and went over to her drawer, she pulled out a game-Duty calls and walked over to the camera and blew a kiss and then left out the room with the game. Soon coming back later without it and crawling back into the bed.

Shepard laid her hand on her head."What? Nonononono!"

Shepard called Ashley, waiting for a answer.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Ash no you did not!"

There was muffled laughing on the other line. "Do what skipper?"

"Oh. Oh! So uh! I guess we're gonna pretend like we don't know what's going on here?" Shepard yelled.

"All I know is you said last week you were gonna take me to the mall to get those boots for me as my Christmas gift." Ashley retorted.

It was true Ashley was obsessed with these 'cute' new boots that were to die for apparently, and Shepard had said to her: "I promise ill get you those boots no matter what."

Shepard became quite. "Ha. Urm…pick you up later twelve?"

Shepard could tell Ashley was smiling on the other line."Yeah that's what I thought, but don't bother I'll be over In a bit."

"Alright love you."

"Love you."

Later…

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Shepard said leaning on her door."

"Not the welcome I wanted…"

Shepard smiled and gave her hug. "Sorry Miri," Shepard pulled away and stood to the side. "It's cold come in."

Miranda smiled and walked in as Shepard closed the door behind her.

"Sorry for my uh nudeness well no pants I was in the middle of getting ready." Shepard smiled awkwardly.

Miranda sat on the couch."It's alright really this won't take long I suppose…"

Shepard sat beside her and smiled. "You sound sad…what's up?"

"Megan, when you said all those things in chorus…it hit me deep because I know that every word you said was true." Miranda placed her hand on Shepard's leg. "You are incredible and I really love that about you actually I love everything about you…I didn't talk to you yesterday and I almost lost my mind, I can't lose you Megan I just can't."

Shepard grabbed Miranda's hand. "Miranda I uh…don't know what to say."

Miranda began to cry tears rolling down her cheeks and tried to wipe them away but Shepard was faster and wiped them away herself.

Miranda leaned in to Shepard's embrace their foreheads pressed together, but green eyes still meeting blue ones.

"M-"

Miranda gave Shepard a peck on the lips, it was quick but amazing and beautiful at the same time, Shepard could taste every essence in the kiss it was bitter sweet the saltiness of the tears but the sweetness of her strawberry lipgloss.

Shepard pulled away and stood up quickly. "What was that?! I have a girlfriend Miranda! And you know it! I know it!

Miranda stood up slowly and spoke softly. "Megan I'm sorry I-"

Shepard ran a hand through her hair."Sorry? Sorry?! Miranda I love ash! And I just betrayed her trust and our love!"

"MEGAN! YOU WILL NOT STAND THERE YELLING AT ME AND! LIE TO ME AND YOURSELF AND SAY YOU DIDN'T FEEL SOMETHING!" Miranda yelled loudly.

Shepard stepped closer. "MIRANDA! It doesn't matter if I felt something or not! I HAVE ASH!"

"IM SORRY! OKAY?! I'm sorry…"Miranda's voice cracked. "I love you Megan…I couldn't help it! I'm in love with you!"

Shepard walked to her front door and opened it. "Get out. I'll talk to you later…but right now you need to leave before ash gets here."

Miranda ran out the door in a hurry, leaving Shepard alone.

Shepard slammed the door. "JESUS!…"

Shepard sat on the couch and began to think.

"Was I really in a argument with my dick flopping around?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: IM PISSED AS HELL THERE'S GONNA BE SMUT SKIP IT IF YOU DONT WANNA READ IT REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

"Megan? Are you still in pain?"

"Well I did get hit in the nuts." Shepard said wincing from the pain.

Ashley began to laugh.

Shepard looked at her in confusion. "It wasn't funny! You really think it was funny."

Ashley kept laughing unable to say anything so she just nodded.

"Why is it so funny? it's gonna be fucking hilarious when I can't have kids." Shepard said. "You know what after tonight I kinda don't want them."

"Y-you! Were like," Ashley held in her laughter. "Ah! My nuts! MY NUTS AHHHH!" Ashley giggled. "I Swear your voice got higher every time you talked."

"Well duh! My nuts were tucked away like a turtle in its shell they were legit in my body! That little boy fucking destroyed me and my nuts."

"He just wanted to play ball with you…"

Earlier…

"It's fucking cold! And it's crazy how many girls are out here just for boots." Shepard sighed.

Ashley smiled."There usually like one hundred and twenty creds but tonight there only like twenty!"

"Yeah ye-"

"Excuse me." Shepard felt a tug at her jacket, she turned around and there was a little boy standing their about six years old. "Can you play with me?"

Shepard smiled. 'God I wanna say get out of my face but he's justa kid can't say no to him not in front of all these girls and especially ash.

"Sure little dude." Shepard smiled. "Pass the ball."

The kid smiled stepping back far, he threw the ball with all his strength to Shepard not going the place he hoped or Shepard .

Shepard cupped herself and fell to her knees. "Ahhhhh! My nuttttttttsssss AHH! Jesussssss!"

Ashley rushed to Shepard's side. "O my gosh baby are you okay?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah I just uh…I just uh need a new set of nuts."

Present…

Shepard put her hand in her Shorts with a sigh. "It hurts so bad…"

"Wait are you about to jack off…?" Ashley said awkwardly.

Shepard smiled."No…your here so that kinda awkward. I'm just massaging my balls"

Ashley pulled down Shepard's shorts."Well maybe I should help…"

Ashley grabbed Shepard's balls and began to massage them slowly.

"I don't know ash…maybe I should do it."

"No I got it, just relax." Ashley whispered.

Shepard's cock twitched with excitement catching Ashley's eye.

"Did your…thing just move?"

Shepard redden. "Yes…that's what they do right?"

"I guess I don't know…"Ashley smiled."Wait what do you mean you don't know you're…you have one!"

Shepard shrugged."Yeah but ive never watched gay porn or straight porn only lesbian, and I've never been with guy so…maybe we should stop before my mom come bursting."

Ashley got up and locked the door. "How would she know now?"

Ashley undressed slowly first with her shirt and bra then with her jeans and panties. Shepard never thought she would see her best friend fully naked and wet just for her, when Ashley was done Shepard soon followed suit and took off her shirt and bra.

Ashley smiled and sauntered over to Shepard making sure to sway her hips. She climbed on the bed hovering over Shepard's body, she leaned down and whispered. "I want you to be my first." Ashley felt something poke her stomach. "Eager aren't we skipper?"

Shepard let out a low groan as Ashley mercilessly rubbed her stiffing cock through her boxers. "Ash-" Shepard pleaded, voice thick with desire.

"Don't tease me. I want you." Ashley moaned as Shepard's hand brushed against her already wet cunt. "All of you." The Ashley shuddered as her Shepard flipped her over and crawled up her body, lips meeting in a feverish kiss. Ashley could feel Shepard's throbbing cock near her soaked entrance now that they were flush against each other. Be gentle, Ash wanted to tell Shepard, but this was something she wanted-no, needed-and she wasn't certain if she could keep true to that command. The hunger was obviously evident in Shepard's green eyes.

Ashley gasped as Shepard guided her aching member slowly into her core. The pace was painfully slow and Shepard fought the urge to just plunge all the way into her warmth. After all, this was her first time. Ashley moaned loudly as Shepard was finally all in.

Their pace started off slow and steady. Skin smacking skin as they slowly grinded into each other. Ash shuddered beneath her and clawed at Shepard's ribs."Megan…More." She breathed as her Shepard willingly sped up their pace. She would thrust deep and then slide out until she almost fell out, and then thrust in again. Impossibly harder and deeper than before.

Moans filled the air as their fucking continued. Ash guided Shepard's hands to her breasts as Shepard mercilessly pounded into her. Shepard was biting her, licking her, hitting that spot deep inside her. All of the sensations combined proved too much as she convulsed beneath Shepard and released a strangled noise that sounded like her Skippers name. Shepard's frantic thrusting continued as Ashley's slick walls got even tighter than before. With one final thrust, "I'm-I'm cuming." Shepard released a low groan as she filled Ashley to the brim with cum. Ashley held Shepard close as she collapsed on top oh her, thoroughly spent from their orgasms. After what seemed like an eternity, Shepard rolled off of her. Ashley sighed as the comforting weight of Shepard disappeared.

"That was wonderful." She cooed as she played with Megan's tousled locks

"Mmm.." Shepard hummed, exhausted and suddenly very sleeping. "Stay with me tonight, Ashley."

"Do you even need to ask, Skipper?" Ash smiled as she saw the hungry look return in Shepard's green eyes. "Ready for round two already?" The question was answered as Shepard eagerly started kissing her neck.

"Looks like I've found the prize." Shepard murmured as Ashley's laughter filled the room.

**The next morning…**

"Come on baby…last day of school."

Shepard groaned. "But I don't wanna!"

"Don't make me get your mom!" Ashley teased.

"I'm up!" Shepard said throwing her covers off of her.

"Race you to the shower!"

The two bolted towards the bathroom, of course Shepard let her win.

The two got into the shower and washed each other off. Then shortly after dried each other off.

Shepard walked to her closet but was stopped.

"Let me pick what you're gonna wear." Ashley smiled.

Shepard stepped back and sat done in her bed.

Ashley picked out a white long sleeve polo shirt with a black horse salmon colored shorts and light brown sperry's.

"So preppy…" Shepard said.

"Well to be fair you can pick out what I'm wearing." Ashley said throwing Shepard a black sports bra and blue hollister boxers.

"Okay fine." Shepard smiled.

Shepard picked out a white long sleeve polo shirt with a black horse pink scarf, black tight skinny jeans,white belt and those light brown knee high boots Shepard bought her last night.

"What are we a matching couple now?" Ashley smiled.

The two got dressed and took a look at each other.

"Tuck it in." Ashley said.

"Really?" Shepard whined."

"Yesssss! You'll look adorable!"

Shepard huffed and tucked in her shirt showing a light brown belt.

"Alright we can go now." Ashley smiled.

Shepard grabbed Ashley's hand and walked down the stairs.

"Mom! We're leaving!" Shepard yelled.

"God I hope John doesn't see me like this." Shepard whispered.

"Aww look at the matching preppies." Voice said from behind them.

"Leave us alone man!" Shepard said.

John smiled."Yeah and look at that AFTERGLOW! AUNTIE HANNAH YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

**Udinas class…first period.**

"SHEPARD! This is history not social hour." Udina yelled.

Udina turned back to the board and began to point to pictures that Shepard had no Idea what they were.

"I was asking for a pencil!" Shepard yelled.

"Shepard do even know what we are talking about? If so, What Revolutionary War battle led to the "Great Runaway." ?"

"Uh, Wyoming massacre?"

Udina frowned."Wrong, it was THE Wyoming massacre."

Shepard raised a brow."But that's what I said."

Ashley raised her hand. "With all do respect either way that is the right answer without the or with it."

Udina raised his brow."Are you talking back to me? Hm I think I'll take forty points off your next test."

"But I-"

"No buts!"

"Hold on you're not gonna talk to her like that, she didn't do anything wrong she was just sticking up for me, so as far as I'm concern your not taking points off of shit."

Udina walked over to Shepard's desk. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

Ashley put her hand on Shepard's. "Don't."

Shepard opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Udina smirked and walked back and sat down in his desk.

"One thousand word essay hand written no omni pads just pencil and paper."

The class groaned all except Shepard who raised her hand.

"I don't have a pencil so no writing for me." Shepard shrugged.

"Ah yes so I guess not grade for you so that means a zero which also means you went from a A to a D."

"Here Megan I have a pencil." Ashley said.

Shepard smiled. "Thanks babe."

" another deduction."

"Okay shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Shepard stood up. "You can suck my dick! Send me up to the office I don't give a fuck! Ashley has all a's and some prick like you isn't gonna mess that up! So fuck you and your damn deducting points ass!"

The class cheered and clapped for Shepard.

"YEAHHHH! Megan!" Vega cheered.

"You tell 'em Shepard!" Joker yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

The crowd got quiet and everyone sat back down in their seats.

"Shepard go to the principles office now!" Udina yelled.

Shepard smiled. "Thanks babe for the pencil, but" Shepard throw the pencil at udina." FUCK YOU!"

Shepard walked out the door slamming it shut, sticking up to birdies and pressing the to the window.

**Lunch…**

"Have you?" Vega asked.

"Have I what?"

"Done it with ash yet?" Vega smiled.

Shepard shrugged. "Of course."

Vega raised a brow."So how was her mouth?"

Shepard laughed."Man! What's up with you and all these weird ass question?"

"Bro I'm just trying to know what that mouth do." Vega teased.

"Well I wouldn't know I didn't make her do it." Shepard shrugged. "I don't think she wants to."

Vegas eyes widen. "Look at her! she's cock hungry! She wants it trust me!"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you who's cock hungry…Miranda."

Vega smiled. "No shit?"

Shepard leaned closer. "Don't tell ash, but she kissed me!"

Vega laughed. "And what did you do?"

"I told her to get out."

"Whipppped! Ash has you trained."

"Just because I'm loyal-"

"You guys are matching! For fuck sake!

"I like it I made her match with me actually and we're hot so we can pull it off, now excuse me but I wanna talk to my girlfriend…I have a suprise."

Shepard walked over to Ashley's table where she sat with Samantha,kelly,aria, diane and shi'ara.

There was a open seat beside Ashley and Shepard decided it was the best place to sit.

"Hey babe." Shepard smiled." Hey Sam Kelly aria shi'ara and Diane."

"It's Diana allers…the girl you went to the dance with last year…"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhhhh yeah right my bad I forgot."

"So uh…baby what's up?" Ashley smiled.

Shepard kissed Ashley. "I just wanted to be around you, I couldn't stand it.

Nobody awwed because honestly all of them were jealous.

"Let's go I wanna show you something." Shepard smiled.

Shepard grabbed Ashley's hand and led her to outside lunch tables.

"What do you want to show me? It's freezing."

Shepard called someone. "Hello? Is it ready? Awesome. Bye. Okay ash I know you don't like when I spend a lot! A lot! A lot of money on you but I couldn't resist." Shepard smiled.

"You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep…"

"How did you-"

"Yeah you thought they were dead huh?! Well owl city is now alive it cost a couple billion but it was worth every penny."

"But who?-"

"Cerberus…some organization. My dad hates them but I don't know why…oh! And this isn't even the best part! I got you bruno mars!"

Ashley felt light headed all she could do was hug Shepard tightly."I love you."

"Well he didn't cost anything because you know he's a good guy he's just glad to be alive."

"THANK YOU NORMANDY HIGH AND THANK YOU MOST OF ALL ASHLEY AND MEGAN!"

**After school…**

Shepard told Ashley to take her car she wanted to walk home.

"MEGAN SLOW DOWN!" A voice yelled.

Shepard stopped and looked back it was Miranda.

"What?" Shepard said.

"We need to talk." Miranda said.

"About what?" Shepard frowned.

"Jacob, he threaten to hurt me my sister you and Ashley."

Shepard was furious. "WHAT?! If he lays a hand on Ashley ill kill him!"

"He said you too!" Miranda yelled.

"I don't care about myself! I care about ash and if he comes near her ill rip his dick off!" Shepard said furiously.

"Megan I'm scared." Miranda admitted. "He sounded so angry."

"He touches you or your sister Ill fucking beat him to a pulp."

Miranda's heart fluttered. 'She still cares!'

"Will you walk me home?" Miranda begged her beautiful blue eyes glossy with tears.

"Okay, come on."

**Shepard's house…**

"Oh my god oh my goddd!" Shepard heard coming from her room.

She walked in and saw Kaidan jumping around her room with Ashley on the bed laughing.

"Cortez just asked me out!" Kaidan squealed."You know I bet his dick is bigger than Shepard's."

"Bigger than who's alenko?" Shepard smirked. "I beg to differ."

Kaidan jumped. "Oh shit! You scared me. And how would you know?"

"I've seen it." She raised her pinky. "I don't think my pinky is longer than a ruler." Shepard winked. "Isn't that right ash?"

"Ash? You guys…? Girl you don't tell me shit!" Kaidan squealed. "How was it ash! Did you take that dick like a champ?"

"I don't know about her but I took that pussy like a champ." Shepard smiled.

"Megan!" Ashley blushed.

"Oh come ash just say you like it!"

"No! Not while he's here!" Ashley blushed harder.

"Rude and damn disrespectful!" Kaidan yelled. "There is nothing embarrassing about a good dicking ash! Were you like flirty with it like you like that don't you? Or like ugh! Megan! Harder or were you like ew just no just…no."

Shepard laughed. "She was more like more harder! Uh! Uh! Fuck meeeee! Fuck me like rapist!"

Kaidan smiled. "Kinkyyyy! Shepard make those good girls go bad!"

Ashley smiled. "I was not even like that!"

"Hm I'm pretty sure your lying I believe Shepard you remember that one time you told me you would hop on Shepard's dick and ride that thing like a horse and then you called her dick B.A.H.D. Big ass horse dick?"

"None of that is true I did not that's not even a cute name for one…" ashley blushed. "I called it big dill."

"Big dill." Shepard raised a brow.

"You know like pickles dill pickles big dill big pickle."

Kaidan smiled."So ash?…did you suck on that pickle?"


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: hi guys! Hope you don't have a obsession with miranda because soon things are about to get fucked up.**

* * *

"Do you love me?"

"Of course you mean the world to me, babe. Where did that come from?" Shepard smiled.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know I mean I know you love me, but you can have legit any girl so why me?"

Shepard smiled. "That's why, I love how you think you're not good enough for me but in all actuality I'm not good enough for you…"

"We're about the same." Ashley smiled.

"Megan! Honey! Your cousin Grayson's here!"

A little boy with light brown hair and and green eyes came stumbling in the living room.

"Negan!" He yelled with joy.

Shepard stood up and smiled. "Hey bud!"

Grayson jumped with joy and began to giggle loudly, he ran up to Shepard and hugged her legs tightly.

Shepard picked him up. "What's my name?"

The little boy smiled. "Negan!

"No say Megan."

"Negan!"

Shepard shrugged. "Close enough." Shepard sat down with Grayson in her lap.

"How old are you?" Shepard smiled.

The little boy held up his index finger and shoved it in shepards face, Shepard shook her head. "No no no gray you hold up this finger." Shepard took Grayson's hand and stuck up the middle finger. "There you go bud, now go show John how old you are."

Grayson nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Wow he really likes you." Ashley said sounding impressed.

Shepard smiled. "Yeah, I love him like a brother like John."

Ashley raised a brow. "John?"

"I love him but he's a super dick."

Shepard took Ashley's hand. "Wanna go somewhere? Like to the movies?"

Ashley smiled."Are you asking me on a date?"

Shepard blushed."Well yeah ash we are together. Right?"

Shepard began to feel vibration on her arm as her omni tool lit up and started to blink.

"Hold on one minute." Shepard said to ash as she stood up.

The caller i.d. Read: Miri :D.

Shepard ran upstairs to her room closing the door behind her, and answered the call quickly.

"Megan! Okay Jacobs on the way to your house do not Believe anything he says!" Miranda yelled.

Shepard raised a brow."What exactly is he gonna tell me?"

Miranda smiled uneasily. "That all that I've been saying is untrue…somewhere among those lines."

"Miranda? Is there something your not telling me?" Shepard asked.

"Se-" and with that holographic Miranda had disappeared. Shepard heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran down the stairs opening the door in a flash. It was Jacob.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shepard groaned. "And make it quick."

Jacob sighed. "Look Shepard you've known me forever and you know I would never say anything like that, Miranda wanted to make me seem like a bad guy so she would have a reason to break up with me, then you would save her quickly falling in love with her forgetting about ash."

Shepard leaned against the door. "You're lying you tried to rape her and you beat her, besides Miranda doesn't…

Flashback…

"YOU CAN'T SIT HERE AND LIE TO ME AND SAY YOU DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DID OR NOT!"

…

"I love you…Megan"

…

"JUST…just get out."

Present…

"She…she doesn't love me." Shepard whispered. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Cut the shit Megan open your eyes or maybe you do have your eyes open you just don't wanna see, Miranda lied to you I didn't beat her that was makeup I didn't try to rape her you know me I would never do that and all that bs about hurting you guys wasn't true."

Shepard eyes widened. "She lied…to me?…THAT BITCH!

* * *

**Okay not lie gonna calling her a bitch hurt me a bit…I'm so weak**


End file.
